


I think I might fall in love with you

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1, EnnoTana Week 2018, Flowers, M/M, ennoshita sees through everything, in canon, tanaka hides his troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: EnnoTana Week 2018Day 1: FlowersTanaka is saddened by loss trying to hide his pain from others.Ennoshita is not letting him go that easily.They realize there might be more to them than friendship.





	I think I might fall in love with you

 

Snot comes down his nose as he rests his hands on his bald head thinking, feeling, and trying to stop the pain.

 

Where is his fortitude hiding? Where are his happiness and joy?  Tanaka slaps his face with vigor. “Get over it.”

 

Whispers go quiet, continuing in his head. “Get over it.”

 

“Get over it.”

 

”Get over it.” Tanaka forces a smile as he puts on clean clothes. ”Get over it,” he repeats through gritted teeth.

 

“Get over what?”

 

Tanaka turns, eyes following Ennoshita standing at the door.

 

“The pain!” Tanaka screams with faked ease. “Today´s training was extremely gruesome. I am persuading my mind it’s okay to feel the burn even in your toes.” Tanaka hums, walking by Ennoshita nonchalantly.

 

“You really enjoy that song, hm?” Ennoshita shifts his head, staring at Tanaka´s back.

 

“Eh?”

 

“The song. You hum it quite often lately.”

 

“Nonsense.” Tanaka waves it off and leaves.

 

“Whatever you say.” He hears Ennoshita´s muffled words. Tanaka skips until the bus stop comes to his view.

 

Yes, he agrees. He hums it quite often, doesn´t he? The song his grandma loved.

 

 

Next day begins the same way it ended. With a song and long gone memories, with restlessness, the shattered soul, gazing at the wall. Nothing a cold shower can´s fix, Tanaka assures himself with more falsehoods. When he splashes himself with faucet water in locker rooms, tears threaten to spill all over again. Doors open and close silently. Tanaka recognizes the steps immediately. “Ennoshita!” His voice booms like something tries to eat him alive.

 

“I thought I might get here before you, alas, I was mistaken.” Ennoshita´s appearance doesn´t betray any emotion.

 

For a split second, Tanaka hesitates. Big mistake. “What? I was in a mood for an early run.”

 

Ennoshita crosses his arms, voice hushed: “Who do you think you are talking to?”

 

Tanaka doesn´t retort. His forgotten backpack slips off his left shoulder. Tanaka´s body stills. They stare at each other, one hiding and the other waiting, searching, almost challenging his friend to come out from behind of the boulder filled with something bothersome. Tanaka´s upper lip trembles and Ennoshita lets his hand fall by his hips.

 

He walks to his comrade. “Here, let me.” Ennoshita takes Tanaka´s backpack and sets it down. “You are always the one pointing out the bitter truth, right?”

 

Tanaka waits for the rest of the speech, but nothing comes. Ennoshita threw him a bone, the rest is up to Tanaka. He stares at his friends´ stern surface and body as he rests the rucksack on the bench. “We have thirty minutes before they arrive.”

 

Ennoshita doesn´t look at him. “I will be here.” His heart ads, “If you need me.”

 

Tanaka stares at the empty spot Ennoshita left after entering the gym. What should he do? His happy-go-lucky attitude is climbing right to his throat simultaneously with the pain he´d love to let out on the rampage. Ryu joins Ennoshita, hoping he´ll figure it out in next twenty-nine minutes.

 

Ennoshita tosses the ball to Tanaka, who receives it without a problem. As they play without any stakes, Tanaka sighs. “How did you know?” He doesn´t continue, Ennoshita was too smart and empathetic for his own good. “I didn´t change a single thing about my way of playing or acting.”

 

His teammate smiles a little, reciprocating another toss. “You may have others fooled, but not me, not ever.” Ennoshia points at Tanaka. “Your lips and hands. You press them too much when you´re distressed.”

 

“What?” The ball falls heavily. “Even I don´t know a crazy thing like that, and we talk about my own self!” Tanaka´s confusion can be cut through with a knife, his amazement and awe for his friend can be caught in the net and put in a jar for everyone to see and admire. Like fireflies. “How?”

 

Ennoshita sighs as he picks up the ball and eyes Tanaka through the net. “I just do.” He gazes up at the ceiling lights. “I watched you. I heard you sniffling.”

 

“Come on!”

 

He grinned. “You come on. There´s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“I know,” Tanaka mumbles, all red. “I didn´t want you to feel sorry for me. I didn´t want you to treat me differently.”

 

“You think we would? No matter what is going on with you?”

 

Tanaka is caught off guard. “I still didn´t tell you.”

 

“You don´t have to-“Twenty-nine minutes have passed like nothing and the door opened, this time full of other people.

 

Tanaka and Ennoshita exchange one last solemn look. Later.

 

After locking up, Ennoshita and Tanaka curl back into silence. For others, this would be a sight to behold, but not for Ennoshita. He can read everyone in his team like an open book, Tanaka the best, seemingly.

 

Ryu is leading the way when they stop at the cemetery. “Closed already,” he murmurs.

 

Shivers crawl around Ennoshita´s body. “Would you like to sit down?” He points to the nearby bench. The air is thick but lovely, thanks to the widely growing lavender by the gates. Tanaka nods as they wait under the blanket of twilight and anticipation.

 

“My grandma died,” Tanaka bursts out without warning.

 

Ennoshita´s eyes grow wide in understanding. “I am so sorry.” He doesn´t sound surprised, nor like he knew already. He is a genuine friend Ryu can lean on.

 

Tanaka examines him, his cheeks, lips, those all-consuming stares. Chikara touches his hand lightly as a sign of support.

 

“Ryu.”

 

His heart beats faster, either for a memory of his grandmother, or the creeping cold or for something entirely different and utterly unexpected. Tanaka shakes his head, sight shifting back to the front with his hand remaining at the same place. “We were so close and she- so young.”

 

“What happened?” Ennoshita thinks to ask at the same exact moment Tanaka answers by himself.

 

“Illness. Granny kept it to herself and I just- I- I got this from her.” He points to himself, his whole being.

 

“Good.” Chikara agrees. “I should pay her my respect someday.”

 

Twilight gets pushed away with dark clouds and small rays of moon´s borrowed light. It shines straight on Ennoshita´s face and right into Tanaka´s heart and brain.

 

“You are awesome, you know that?”

 

Ennoshita grins. “I do.” He isn´t able to hide a tint of red on his cheeks. Chikara makes himself more comfortable. “Tell me more about her.”

 

Tanaka smiles from ear to ear as he jumps up to walk and talk and shout until his voice becomes a rasp.

 

Ryuunosuke Tanaka came to life again.

 

“You may always talk to me about her when you feel sad. Or happy. Or just because you wish to,” Ennoshita suggests as they decide to go home. “You may always cry about her with me.”

 

Tanaka takes his hand, confused by those brown eyes for the nth time that day. “Since when are you this nice to me?”

 

“Since always,” Ennoshita deadpans with sparkling expression.

 

“You devil,” Tanaka mumbles laughing with a real, honest giggle.

 

“Let´s go,” Chikara repeats, pulling Ryu along with him.

 

Both of their hearts beat too fast. Ennoshita´s bangs like this for a very long time, for Tanaka, this became something new and weirdly exciting.

 

“Chikara?” He asks unnecessary loudly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I think I might fall in love with you, if you won´t stop being so nice to me,” Tanaka jokes, close to face palming himself.

 

Ennoshita´s profile shows a smug hint of a smile. “Good.”

 

“Good?” Tanaka is lost.

 

“You heard me.” Ennoshita crouches, picking up two dandelions, tucking one behind Tanaka´s ear, the other behind his own. “Let´s go.”

 

Tanaka is still being pulled, physically and emotionally – in the right way with no hesitation or regrets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time, this is my first time writing these two so I guess this week will be fun :D Take care of yourself and I hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit :)


End file.
